The Next Redhead
by teamgibbsalltheway
Summary: when a beautiful redhead steps out o the elevator and is assigned to gibbs team how will he react? and what will he do? Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or any charecters from NCIS Rated M for later chapters Please review because all coments are took on board, good or bad and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammer :)
1. Chapter 1

The elevator pinged as the doors slid open and stepped out was a beautiful readhead talking to director vance, they approached the bull pen where Tony Dinozzo was fireing spit balls towards Ziva David while Timothy Mcgee was typing away on his keyboard in a world of his own, then Jethro Gibbs walked behind Tony and gave him his signiture head slap.

"Are they always like that," the beautiful readhead named Mckenzie said trying to hold back a small giggle. Director Vance replied with a simple "yes".

They both approached Gibbs desk. As Gibbs looked up from his computor screen director Vance said "this is special agent Mckenzie Bryant, I am asigning her to your team, I'm going to leave it to you to tell the rest of your team" and before Gibbs could argue back director Vance rushed off to his 10 o clock meeting leaving gibbs conciderably annoyed.

"Hey, everybody listen up, this is special agent Mckenzie Bryant, director Vance has asigned her to our team, Ziva give her a quick tour and Dinozzo, Mcgee get back to work."

"Is he annoyed with me?" mckenzie queationed ziva after her tour began

"Who? Gibbs, he is like that with everyone new. But when he gets to know he is one of the most caring people ever, he is like the dad I always wanted."

After a few moments of scilence ziva spoke again "this is abbys lab, she is our forensic scientist, hey Abbs this is mckenzie she has just been asigned to Gibbs team"

Abby spun around and took a large sip of her Caf Pow and said "Gibbs didn't say anything about a new team member but oh well, go team Gibbs" she then took mckenzie into a hug and pulled away instantly and said "is it ok if I hug you?"

Mckenzie replied "sure I like hugs" and gave a small but beautiful smile. Ziva let out a laugh and said " don not tell tony that, he won't leave you alone. Mckenzie do you want to go down to autopsie and meet our M.E. Duckie and his assistant Jimmy Palmer"

"Sure, bye Abby"

Abby took another sip of her caf pow and shouted "bye" as Mckenzie and Ziva left her lab.

As Ziva and Mckenzie aproached autopsie they heared a smash and smelt a foul smell and heard what sounded like a Scottish accsent shout "mr palmer I told you to be careful with that" and a more innocent voice say "sorry doctor mallard it slipped"

Ziva and Mckenzie walked into autopsie and duckie said "sorry about the smell, mr palmer dropped the contents of this poor mans stomache. And ziva please introduce this delightful lady to me."

"Duckie, Jimmy this is Mckenzie and Mckenzie this is our M.E. Duckie and his assistant Jimmy Palmer"

"Hi its nice to meet you both" said Mckenzie

Duckie replied "well it is a pleasure meeting you my dear and if you don't mind me asking what is your job?"

"I'm a field agent, I've been asigned to special agent Gibbs team" mckenzie replied

Duckie said " I take it he hasn't accsepted you yet"

Mckenzie laughed and said "you must know him well"

"I do and I also know he will accsept you as soon as his trusty gut tells him your not a threat to his team"

"Thanks for being so kind Duckie I'll see you soon" Mckenzie said with a smile as she and Ziva walked out of his autopsie room.

After Mckenzie and Ziva had gone Jimmy said to Duckie "shes a redhead no wonder Gibbs is keeping his distance"

"I noticed Mr Palmer" Duckie said unsure about what Gibbs would do now he had a beautiful redhead on his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Mckenzie and Ziva walked out the elevator and back to the bull pen, Ziva sat down at her desk and Gibbs told Mckenzie, her desk was in the corer. Mckenzie was pretty annoyed that her desk was so far from everyone elses but happy at the same time because she could see what was going on and she noticed Tony stared at Ziva alot.

Just as she was settling in to her new workplace Gibbs phone rang and the moment his phone snapped shut he shouted "gear up, dead marine about 15 feet up a cliff on a large ledge"

"And we have to climb all the way up there?" Mckenzie asked

"Yeah Mckenzie, you got a problen with that?" Gibbs replied

"Actualy I do, my shoes aren't really appropriate for climbing" Mckenzie said, getting slightly annoyed

"Well you should have got proper shoes" Gibbs snapped back , shocked that she was speaking to him like that.

"Its not my fault the shoes NCIS provided were 2 sizes too small" Mckenzie argued realising she was getting nowhere arguing back

"And its not my fault you have big feet" Gibbs said before he realised how much he offended her

"Urghh I'll climb, but if I fall and break my neck its your fault" Mckenzie shouted

"Ok" gibbs said as he started climbing

"Ok" Mckebzie said to mock Gibbs

"Did that just happen" Tony whispared to Mcgee and Ziva

"I think so" Mcgee said

"Fifty bucks they wil get together" Ziva said

"They wont, they're too different" Tony said

"Tony's right ziva" Mcgee added

"I guess the bet is on" ziva said as she walked off

"Dinozzo, Mcgee you coming or what" Gibbs shouted from cliff ledge"

"Yes boss" Dinozzo and Mcgee said at the same time

"Atleast he died by accident, we'll its nod good he died but... ohh you guys no what I mean" Abby said when the team was back.

"Yes" Ziva agreed "hey abbs can I talk to you for a moment" she added

"Yeah sure Ziva you can come down to my lab now with me now if you want"

"Ok" Ziva replied

Down in abbys lab Ziva said "I want to talk to you about Mckenzie and Gibbs, they were flirting earlier"

"OH MY GOD... She does have red hair though, you should tell duckie and palmer"

"Tell them what?" Gibbs said which caused ziva and abby to turn around

"Oh tell them its 3 for 2 wednesday at this really cool restraunt I went to so you go and tell them now ziva" Abby said making most of it up on the spot

Ziva walk into autopsie and said "Duckie I have got some news to tell you"

"And what might that be my dear?"Duckie replied in his scottish accent

"Mckenzie and gibbs was flirting" Ziva said

"I thought this might happen" duckie replied not very shocked


	3. Chapter 3

Mckenzie stared at gibbs front door wondering if he would be awake but she knocked anyway and after a few moments the door opened and gibbs was stood there in a NIS jumper and some jeans.

"Are you gonna invite me in" Mckenzie questioned

"Sure" gibbs replied

In gibbs lounge Mckenzie said "what's your problem with me"

"I dont have a problem with you"

"Then why do you ignore me and why are you giving me such a hard time"

Gibbs sat down and said "I'm trying to avoid you"

"What? Why"

"because you have red hair"

"Wow first you take the piss out of my feet and now your taking the piss out of my hair"

gibbs just laughed

"Don't laugh" Mckenzie said punching gibbs in a friendly way on his shoulder

"I love red hair" gibbs said as he placed his hand on mckenzies face

Mckenzie looked at gibbs hand and slowley moved forward so there was only a few inches between them then she kissed him, somthing gibbs didn't expect.

after a few seconds they broke the kiss and stared at each other for a few seconds and mckenzie smiled showing she didn't regret it, so gibbs started slowly peeling off her clothes she changed into after work. Starting with unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground, then taking off her stockings after she stepped out of her heels, all while he gently ran kisses dow her jaw and down her neck, when she was just in her lacy bra and knickers he lifted her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom and dropped her on his bed and then posisioned himself on top of her and gently planted kisses on her neck and slowly worked his way to her chest where he unhooked her bra and threw it accross the room then he took one of nipples in his mouth and gently sucked it untill he heard a moan slip out of her mouth, then he made his way down her stomache while gently twisting and playin with her niple he just left he then found his way to the edge of he knickers so he stood at the bottom of the bed and he pulled her knickers off and threw them to the corner of the room where her bra was. Mckenzie sat up and felt the bulge grow in his pants she then undone his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time while he pulled his jumper over his head, she then took his large cock in her mouth and twirled her tongue over the head and then took him to the back of her throte alowing her tongue to lick the bottom of his cock. As she was sliding his cock out of her mouth she ran her teeth up to the head and gently sucked, That's when gibbs said "stop or I'll come in your mouth." Mckenzie did and when she looked up gibbs pushed her back down into a lying position and gently slid 2 fingers into her tight, warm, wet hole. She moaned instantly so gibbs decided to give her more pleasure and started to gently brush circles over her clit with his free hand untill she couldn't take it no more and her hips pushed upwards alowing gibbs to slide his fingers into her moist hole deeper , while she threw her head back and moaned loudly which made gibbs replace his 2 fingers with his now throbbing cock wanting to release its hot come into her . He grabbed her hips and he started off with slow movements but they got more and more faster and harder making Mckebnzies stomache knot again she lifted her hips once more while gibbs pumped out his hot come into her fragile body sending her over the edge again and gibbs colapsed to the side of mckenzie and Mckenzie cuddled into him, thinking about what she and gibbs had just done and how much she loved it.

Mckenzie woke up a 3am to an empty bed so she got up and wrapped a blanket from his bed around herself and looked for him, she then heard a noise coming from the basement so she oend the dor and walked down the steps and just as she was about to say hi gibbs turned around and instead of sayibg hi mckenzie said "do you regret it"

"Of course I dont" gibbs replied as he stood up and walked towards her and added "from the moment I saw you I thought you was so attractive"

Mckenzie just smiled and then she saw the boat he was working in but she couldn't be bothered to ask him why he was building a boat, she just went back to bed and after a few miniutes gibbs joined her and they cuddled up together untill it was morning.


End file.
